Talk:New World War/@comment-44671220-20191216110102/@comment-44671220-20191218165630
1. Many warships today - from the La Fayette to the Type 45 to the Kirov to even the Nimitz - are capable of shooting down any projectile above sea skimming altitudes. This includes ballistic shells, drones, supersonic aircraft, cruise missiles, and HYPERSONIC AShMs. '''The decades-old Kirov alone, with her outdated S-300Fs, could guide SAMs at least a 150km in altitude. Then we have the holy grail - the Arleigh Burke Flight III of the United States Navy, the Kongo, the Atago and the Maya Class of the JMSDF. All of them are equipped with not only the AEGIS, but the AEGIS Ballistic Missile Defense (BMD) System - a programme that started since the 1980s. It's been tested several times over several years, and has shown capabilities of shooting down '''ballistic missiles and even a satellite (USA-193). Next year, they're even furthering the development of SM-3 to shoot down an ICBM beyond atmospheric altitudes. Modern technologies have come a reaaaally long way. No longer are we stuck in an era where intercepting a ballistic missile is a thing joked about in the 1980s when computers were still in its infancy. Japan already has a BMD capable of taking down the threat of a regional EMP strike, and they are one step closer to intercepting a projectile beyond the stratosphere. 2&3. When I said modern warships are protected by EMP attacks in some manner, I really meant that they are protected by EMP attacks. Things that are exposed outside of the ships are rendered inoperable by the electromagnetic pulse, but things that are inside the ships are not affected. This includes electronics, your beloved FCS, spare components, and even aircraft within their hangars. Therefore, thought they are not operating at a 100% efficiency, these warships are still capable of protecting themselves from modern weaponry. Not only that, but your sensors are also protected by heavy shielding and has a lot of redundancy. Meaning to say, if part of a sensor malfunctions from the electromagnetic pulse, there is another of the exact same sensor to take over its role. They also have backup power supply and redundant circuitry to ensure that the electronics remained operational even if part of its circuitry is fried. Whatever damage you think the EMP could do to a modern vessel has already been thought of by both the US and the USSR throughout the Cold War, and said threat has also largely been resolved with adequate solutions. Therefore, the purpose of having an unmodernised battleship (which largely contradicts to what the original intent of the battleship was meant to be for the JMSDF) - to hypothetically ensure that Japan would possess a very expensive, niche and outdated class of vessel to endure the aftereffects of an EMP, is already invalid since most of your Japanese warships are protected from EMP. 4. I'm pretty sure if the RE is able to pass through the magnetic storm without any hindrance, then Japan would be screwed in every aspect since RE will evidently be a reaaaally super super advanced country that could probably produce Gundams and Space Battleship Yamatos en masse. Otherwise, it is merely a speculation. Hell, RE could also have the same limitations as Japan - that their assets too will be affected by the magnetic storm itself. It's not as if RE is established to be an empire that defeats all natural occurances of the New World. 5. I think you're confused as to what a battleship is. A battleship isn't a technology - it is a concept and product that can be shaped by different technologies. It is an obsolete concept that is born from a time when aviation technology was still in its infancy. It is an idea of supplanting armour and firepower to meet the strategic needs of navies that did not possess a naval air arm. It is a concept that was thought to be essential in naval combat in a period where aircraft carriers were assigned to play a purely supportive role. It is a representation of an outdated outlook of naval warfare, and how that very representation was overturned as technology continues to advance. Suddenly you have jets, missiles and stand-off weapons - all of these replaced what big guns and armours were intended to do. Suddenly you don't need to go closer to the enemy for a gun brawl when you can launch missiles from BVR. Suddenly you don't need a battleship anymore when your destroyers and frigates could deploy those very weapons. It doesn't matter how much advanced technology your battleship could carry - Japan just doesn't need that outdated concept anymore.